


It Started With A Kiss

by Anica



Series: Hanni-verse [31]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Bit of Oral Sex, Cuz I'm Bad at Porn, Dancing, Established Relationship, Explicit Language, First Kiss, Fluff, KidHanni, Kissing, M/M, Memories, More Fluff, PDA, Post Mpreg, Pre-TeenHanni, TeenHanni, Will Knows, chapter 2, future!fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-31
Updated: 2014-08-23
Packaged: 2018-01-27 19:37:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1720169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anica/pseuds/Anica
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A teen Hanni spends the night at a fair, but his mind keeps returning to his fathers and their relationship after he's caught making faces when they kiss.</p><p>Chapter 2 (8/23/14) : A few memories between the two men and a midnight snack.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Not only am I grateful to TayoAnn but you guys should be too. I was ready the chuck this chapter, but she brought it back from the dead and gave it life. Thank you!

Fifteen year old Hannibal Lecter Jr. grinned at the young woman who handed over his funnel cake and thanked her. The grin was more for the fried dough than for the brunette in the low cut shirt. He licked his lips, breaking off a piece, and popping it into his mouth, while he looked around for his parents.

They were at a fair where the youngest Lecter was going to meet a few friends, play some games and hit up some rides until Hanni burned through his allowance or it was time to leave, whichever came first. His fathers had driven him, and intended to enjoy the fair by themselves, something that still felt like a new concept to the parents of the teen. Friends and fun, but first funnel cake. Sharing the fried goodness with his daddy while Papa shook his head, faking disgust in order to hide his amusement, was a family tradition. 

He saw them standing at one of the high tables set up near the food stands and trucks. His dad was grinning, biting his lip, his hand reaching up to brush a strand of hair out of Papa’s face. It was only an excuse, Hanni knew, for his dad to distract the older man and steal a kiss in public.

Hanni scrunched up his face and groaned, as he watched them kiss. He hoped that none of his friends were around to see it. It wasn’t that he minded them kissing, in public or otherwise, but they were still his dads and he thought no kid should have to see that. 

But he had come to the conclusion a long time ago that they weren’t going to stop. No matter how much his papa might find public displays of affection distasteful, or simply rude, as long as his daddy pulled him close, the doctor would follow. They had been doing it for as long as he could remember and in all honesty, if they ever did stop, Hanni would miss it terribly.

“You really should be more tolerant,” a female voice interrupted his thoughts and he glanced sideways as he slowly made his way, weaving through the tables.

“Excuse me?” Hanni asked as he stopped to look at her over his thick rimmed glasses, in a move that he learned from his father.

“I said you should be a little more tolerant,” the girl at his side said with a head nod towards his father. “I mean, I get that not everyone is understanding of their kind of lifestyle, but looking so disgusted is just… well, it’s rude and just hurtful.”

“Is that so?” Hanni grinned, head tilted to the side as he appeared to be considering her words carefully. “I never thought of it like that.”

“Maybe it’s time you start,” she said. She looked quite pleased with herself, a smug, somewhat superior smile on her face, twisting her features in a way that the young teen found distasteful.

 

She was about the same height as him but at least a few years older. Freedom fighter ‘til her last breath, Hanni could tell. A fighter for rights of those overlooked, and often overlooking everyone around her. So politically correct that it was ridiculous and took the joy out of being different. He didn’t have his dad’s empathy but between the profiler and the psychiatrist, the teen had a talent for reading people.

“Hey!” Hanni yelled over in the directions of his fathers, making their head snap up as well as the girl’s. “Can you two cut it out? Because even though you’re my dads, and I love you, seeing you make out will always be kind of gross, and people are giving me hate for it, for all the wrong reasons.”

“Wait, what?” the girl asked, as she glanced between them and him.

Most of his life Hanni had been told that he had his daddy’s lips and curls, though the boy preferred to keep his trimmed on the sides, but it was the glasses that usually stood out to people who didn’t bother looking further. He had his papa’s eyes and jaw but doubted the girl could make that out in this lighting. Whatever it was that she finally saw forced a blush.

“Hannibal, come here!” His dad’s voice cut through the distance because he never had a problem with raising his voice in public, especially when it came to the young Lecter. His papa’s frown was a touch more intimidating than those sharp notes in his dad’s tone.

“Ouch,” Hanni shot the girl grimace. “Full name. If I get in trouble there are going to be a lot more dirty looks, so don’t take it personally.”

By the time he reached the table, she was gone and he adopted a much more apologetic look.

“I’m sorry,” he told them before they had a chance to start. “I didn’t mean to yell.”

“He doesn’t look very sorry,” Dad said, as he glanced over at the older man over the rim of glasses.

“Do explain how one does not mean to yell and yet does just that?” Papa asked, fixing him with a look that meant an answer was expected and it had better be the right one if he didn’t want his night to end before it had a chance to begin. 

“Alright, I guess I meant to yell … but it wasn’t at you,” Hanni frowned. He was a teenager but sometimes felt like a little kid under their combined gaze. “I let that girl get to me. I just wanted to shut her up.”

“You shouldn’t let others dictate your behavior.”

“I know,” Hanni groaned and rolled his eyes.

“Excuse me?” Papa straightened, and for a man nearing sixty, he was as an intimidating a sight as when the teen was no more than waist high.so

“Sorry, Papa,” Hanni bit his lip and moved closer to his dad. “It won’t happen again. I promise.” 

“Make sure that it doesn’t. I do not appreciate being made the center of attention for your amusement.”

“Does it bother you that much? When we kiss?” his dad asked, and reached for the funnel cake.

“No.” Hanni shook his head and tore a piece off for himself. “It bothered me that she assumed I was grossed out because I was watching two guys kiss. I guess it’s my fault for making faces in public.” Hanni sighed, knowing when to own up to his mistakes. “Sorry.”

His papa nodded, accepting the acknowledgment with confidence that this was not a conversation they would be repeating. “She must have thought herself very opened minded,” Papa said, his eyes on his husband’s fingers, as Will licked the powdered sugar off them.

“Yeah,” Hanni grinned widely . “She called me rude.”

Papa’s eyes moved over the crowd slowly and silently.

“Is Papa going to find her and give her a lecture on proper social etiquette?” Hanni stage whispered to his dad.

“It would lack a certain substantiality since I seemed to have failed to teach my own son,” Papa said to him, eyes narrowed, but there was a bit of amusement mixed in with the sternness in his tone. 

“Told you we should have beat him more,” Dad told him, laughing.

“I got beat plenty, thanks,” Hanni muttered, and tried to look annoyed, but all he managed to do was blush. He hadn’t been spanked often growing up, but the incident with his dad’s gun safe a little bit more than a year ago was still something he didn’t care to dwell on.

“Your friends are here,” Papa told him with a head nod towards where they were supposed to meet. “You had better go before they see us abuse you further and decide to notify the proper authorities.”

“We’ll meet you by the car at eleven,” his dad said, making it sound like a friendly reminder instead of a threat.

“Do behave, Hanni,” Papa couldn’t help adding.

“I know and I will,” Hanni grinned at them and grabbed a large chunk of the funnel cake before running off, both fathers giving him disapproving looks but for different reasons. 

He neared his friends but couldn’t help one last glance over his shoulder. He saw Papa gently brush powdered sugar off his dad’s face, and Hanni wasn’t even aware at first how that small action had made him smile. Touch. That was another thing he had always noticed about his fathers.

*Four years back*

Hanni was eleven and his harpsichord lessons had progressed over the years. His papa said he was excellent but the boy had a hard time playing difficult pieces without looking down at his hands. And he didn’t want to look down, not while his papa and daddy were dancing around the room. 

They both looked really handsome, Hanni thought as they moved around the open room in their perfectly tailored tuxedos. Daddy had even shaved for their date night, which was rare. And though he did look very good, as Papa had insisted, Hanni would always prefer the bearded version. Papa’s hair was perfectly combed back, and his posture straight, yet fluid, as he took control and guided the younger man around the room to their son’s music. Papa’s hand was firmly in place at the small of Daddy’s back and he used it to hold him close, and closer still as they started to spin.

Hanni’s eyes were on their hands. He focused in on how close they held on to each other as they moved effortlessly around the room. It was their points of contacts, the hand on Daddy’s back, his hand on Papa’s shoulder, that held his interest. He could see the love they had for each other in the way the material creased under their hands and that Papa didn’t seem to notice or care. It was in the way that Daddy let Papa dress him, clean him up, and lead during the dance even though there were lots of things he rather be doing with their night together. In the end, Hanni would have to say that Daddy liked watching Papa get all dressed up just as much as the other way around. 

Hanni had been so caught up in watching them that he missed a few notes and a few more when he realized his mistake. He looked slightly embarrassed when he caught his papa’s gaze but the older man only smiled as he gave him a knowing look, and winked. He walked over and Hanni covered a giggle with his hand as the older man pushed back the tails of his coat with a flourish before he sat and started to play.

He loved to watch his papa play, his hands were so quick, so sure yet still gentle, flying over the keys with ease, and no pause, as they did with everything else. Daddy pulled him away from his lesson and he found himself replacing his papa as they began to dance around the room at a much faster pace than the doctor had set. He stood on his daddy’s shoes, which was something Papa would never allow, at least not while in his fancy dress shoes.

“I want to go with you,” Hanni pouted up at his dad and the man gave him a gentle smile.

“Trust me, it’s not as exciting as it sounds,” Daddy told him. “You’ll have a much better time with Stephanie.”

“I don’t want a babysitter,” Hanni scrunched up his nose.

“You’re too young to stay on your own,” Daddy remind him with a shake of his head, because it was a conversation they’d already had. ”Maybe next year.”

“But Daddy-”

“No buts, Hanni,” Daddy said firmly but he smiled and spun the boy around in time with the music. “This isn’t the time to discuss this.”

Hanni huffed. He never got his way. He was eleven and felt like he was more than mature enough to stay on his own. His babysitters never did anything that he, himself, wasn’t allowed to do. He could heat up whatever papa left, brush his teeth and go to bed all on his own. Maybe not at bedtime, but he felt like he was too old for that as well.

“Can I get a smile?” Daddy asked, not wanting to leave the boy in a sour mood. Hanni shook his head.

He glanced over at his papa and just for a moment thought about running to him and tattling on Daddy for being so mean. He quickly changed his mind. His fathers were so different in some ways, but they always backed each other up. Except in times of snowball warfare. Then it was every man, boy and dog for himself. 

Daddy grabbed him just under his arms and hoisted him up, and it was on reflex that the boy’s legs wrapped themselves around his father’s waist. 

“Be a good boy while we’re gone,” Daddy told him, as he started to spin around. “If you’re bad I’ll make you actually attended one of these gatherings with Papa while I get to stay home and watch cartoons.” 

“So you were bad?” Hanni giggled. “Is that why you have to go?” 

“Your daddy is going because it is the only time I get the privilege of seeing him dressed up,” Papa said as he stood, and came over as the pair stopped spinning. 

“I’ll get dressed up for you, Papa,” Hanni told him as he grinned over his shoulder. 

“I know, that’s why you’re my sweet boy.” Papa kissed the side of his head before wrapping his arms around both of them. “But your daddy is right, you wouldn’t enjoy the show just yet. Once it’s time, we will make a special night of it.” 

Hanni wasn’t thrilled with the answer he got but knew it couldn’t be too much longer. When Papa started to move them around the room, there was no music, except the doctor’s soft humming, but that was still more than enough. Back pressed against his Papa and with his head on daddy’s shoulder, the night might not have had the ending he wanted, but he didn’t let it stop him from enjoying the dance. 

*Present*

Hanni and his friends had been trying to pop balloons with a water gun when an angry voice, and words he would never be allowed to repeat no matter age he was, made him look over his shoulder. He was very shocked when he saw that the man who had spoken had been directing the comment at his Dad. He wasn’t sure what had happened, but his first instinct was to move. 

Papa was between the man and Dad before Hanni could rise, and he paused. The expression on his father’s face was not one he was used to seeing. Barely controlled calm, Hanni could see it a dozen yards away, in the way Papa’s lip was pulled back in the corners. 

Whatever he was saying must have been bad, because the man paled and backed away. 

“I think your pop is about to bring the ninja moves out,” Hanni’s friend Duncan said, having followed the teen’s line of visions. “It’s always the quiet ones that you have to watch out for.” 

“It’s when he’s quiet that he’s the scariest,” Hanni told him as he turned back to the game. “Another round? I’m getting that turtle!” 

“Oh yeah, you won’t be able to keep the girls away with that,” Duncan laughed but took out the money to pay. 

Hanni gave one last glance at his parents, and watched as Daddy led the older man away looking slightly irritated. The teen couldn’t imagine what about. Papa had done what he always did, what he imagined his dad would do in return. They had always been protective of him, but also each other, even if the attack came from their own son.

**Five years back**

Hanni sat at the counter, kicking his feet while he watched his dad fix him a snack. The ten-year-old made sure that his father was aware of just how upset he was by pouting and glaring at him every time the bearded man looked over in his direction.

“Can’t you talk to him again?” Hanni begged. “Please, Daddy?”

“No, honey, I’m sorry,” Will shook his head. “Your papa made it perfectly clear what time you had to be home.”

“I know,” Hanni whined. “But you said I could go to Charlie’s birthday weeks ago! I got him a gift!”

“We didn’t change our minds about the party, son,” Will reminded him. “You’re grounded. It was just bad timing on your part.”

“Can’t I be grounded tomorrow instead?” Hanni kicked at the counter and bounced in his seat.

“Hanni, stop,” Will shook his head again, looking slightly exhausted. “Your papa told you to be home by dinner time, and what would happen if we had to go out looking for you.”

“I didn’t mean to be late! I just forgot! Papa is just overreacting!” Hanni felt himself grow more and more frustrated that his father didn’t seem to understand that he hadn’t meant to disobey them and wasn’t willing to help him in his case against Papa. 

“It is a bit strict,” Daddy shrugged, “but it’s not your papa’s fault that you didn’t come home when you were supposed to. This isn’t the first time you were late. This just might be what you needed to make you remember.” 

Hanni kicked at the counter again and his dad only sighed.

“I will never forget! Ever! For as long as I live, I promise. Please daddy?” Hanni tried again. “Just talk to him! Just this once and I’ll never ask you for anything again.”

“His mind is made up,” the older man shrugged, slightly amused by the new bargaining technique but not with the boy’s attitude. 

Hanni groaned. It seemed even Daddy had admitted that the older man was too strict. It might have been a simple slip of the tongue on the younger man’s part, but to the boy it was damning proof. He heard what he wanted to hear at that moment. It was all his papa’s fault. It seemed like Daddy really was on his side.

“He’s such a dick,” Hanni muttered loudly. When his friend called his stepfather names, usually his mom just agreed, but when the Hanni looked up, his daddy was not amused at all. Hanni’s stomach sank.

“Come here,” his dad snapped out at him and Hanni felt frozen to his seat until his father slammed the counter with his palm, making him jump as he added, “Now!”

Hanni slid off the chair and dragged himself to stand before his very irritated father.

“I cannot believe what I just heard! Do you know how much your papa loves you? I’m very disappointed in you and you, young man, should be ashamed of yourself,” his dad’s voice was sharper than he had ever heard it before and Hanni found it very hard to keep looking at him. “How would you feel if he heard you talk like that?”

“You’re not going to tell him, are you?” Hanni asked, suddenly in tears. At that moment he was far more concerned with the thought of getting into even more trouble than what effect his words might have on the older man.

“No. Not this time. Do you know how upset he would be if he knew you said that? Do you even understand how much that would hurt him?” Hanni shrunk a little under the blue piercing gaze of his father, “and if I ever hear you talk like that again, I’ll wash your mouth out with soap. Do you understand?”

“Yes, Daddy,” Hanni said, no longer able to hold back tears when he saw how upset his father was.

“Good, now go to your room.”

“How long?” Hanni asked, miserably.

“Until your papa comes home,” his daddy said and sent him out of the room with a hard swat that he felt all the way up the stairs.

Knowing his dad was upset didn’t stop him from falling on his bed, mostly absorbed in his self-pity and anger at the fact that it seemed like there was never anyone to take his side. His friends’ parents called each other names pretty often according to what he saw or heard from them, and it didn’t seem like a big deal. 

Duncan, his best friend, had told him that when his mom wouldn’t let him do something, all he had to do was ask his dad. But that never worked with his parents. They always sided against him. 

His papa had been mean. It was summer and he had been having such a good time with his friends that he had lost track of the time. He knew he was in trouble when his papa had come to collect him from Duncan’s house. He had told his father how sorry he was but Papa told him he was still grounded the next day. It was just his luck that it was that same day as his friend’s birthday party.

Even though he was still angry when he got to his room, he started to feel pretty awful about his behavior before too long. There was no denying that his papa was the stricter one out of the two but he was also more patient. He had never seen the older man snap and only ever raised his voice to be heard over whatever tantrums he had been throwing. He still hated the fact that the older man was unyielding, but for the world couldn’t imagine anyone in his place. After all was said and done, he didn’t want the man to be any different either, not him nor his dad.

When Hanni heard the front door open, he ran down the stairs and threw himself at the older man before the door had time to close all the way. He buried his face in his father’s waist, actually managing to surprise the doctor.

“I was under the impression that you were upset with me,” Papa said, burying his free hand in his son’s hair. Hanni just shook his head and looked up when he felt a hand against his cheek. “Did something happen?”

“I’m sorry,” Hanni said, face pressed against his papa’s palm.

“Why don’t you take papa’s briefcase to his office,” Daddy said, cutting off whatever question his Papa was about to ask.

Hanni immediately took the briefcase from the offered hand and ran to place it on the older man’s desk. He was worried that dad had changed his mind, and was going to tell on him, but when he came back Papa was holding one of Daddy’s hands against his lips as he leaned against the door.

“It’s always a long day when I’m away from my boys,” Papa said, and kissed the other man’s knuckles. “But today seemed unusually long and cruel.”

Hanni inched closer, quietly, not wanting to interrupt, but not wanting to leave. He still felt guilty about what he said, and felt a need to apologize, if maybe not with words.

“Papa, can I help with dinner?” 

“Of course,” Papa said, and moved a step closer to his son. He slipped his jacket off and draped it over the boy’s shoulder with a smile. “I will always be in need of my best sous chef.” 

Hanni followed his papa to the kitchen and felt a bit better when Dad tousled his hair and wrapped an arm around his shoulder. With one father’s forgiveness achieved, redemption felt within reach. 

*Present*

Hanni stood in line for a ride when the muted colors of his father’s jacket caught his eye. He and Daddy paid him no mind as they made their way around the booths, leaning closer to each other so they could speak softly, shoulders bumping gently as they walked. 

To the boy’s surprise, the older man took his dad’s wrist and pulled him to a food stand. Before he got on his ride, he saw Papa hand a hot dog over to his husband. The bearded man laughed and pulled on the doctor’s tie to steal a kiss. He had to because there was no way Papa would kiss him after he ate the snack. 

Hanni couldn’t help smiling as the ride started, as he realized now the night had come back to the two men kissing. No matter how much he may roll his eyes and groan when the two of them started to kiss, there was no denying the sense of security it gave him. It had done for as long as he could remember. 

The teen wasn’t sure how old he was when his parents went on their one and only break. He must have been just shy of five because he was pretty sure it was before they got married. He had lots lot of clear childhood memories from around that time, like learning to swim and ride his bike, getting Darcy and getting in trouble with her. But the time during the break was not something he liked to think about.

What must have been less than a few weeks felt like an eternity to the little boy. The thing he remembered most was how much he had missed his papa. It seemed like a constant absence, almost painful, that left him feeling sad the whole day. He remembered trying to stay strong like Papa had told him so Daddy wouldn’t be sad, but a decade later he doubted he was able to fool his dad.

*Eleven years ago*

The four year old had gone to sleep much like every night for the past week, and woke up in the same sour mood. Winston wasn’t in bed with him which was strange enough to make him notice but common enough that he wasn’t worried. He put on his slippers since he knew better than to go downstairs without them, and went in search of Daddy and breakfast. And that was where he found Papa, standing in middle of the kitchen, kissing Daddy as if nothing had ever been wrong. He must have screamed, or called out because Papa turned and caught him just as the boy made a run for him.

“Papa, are you going to stay?” Hanni asked, excited that the older man had come.

“I was hoping you would be coming home with me.” Papa said, a small smile in the corners of his mouth.

“Is Daddy coming too?” Hanni asked, hesitantly.

“Either him, or Winston. I don’t know if my car-”

“-Hannibal!” Daddy interrupted, shooting the older man a pointed glare.

“Yes, sweet boy,” Papa smiled, though it was aimed at his Daddy. “We’re going home. And guess what? Papa and Daddy are getting married!”

“Okay,” Hanni smiled. “Can I have pancakes?”

They laughed, and Hanni had been thrilled to see them both happy after what felt like a very long time. When Papa started to cook, the little boy refused to let go. Neither of the men had the to heart to force him out of his Papa’s arm, so he remained there while pancakes were made and kisses were stolen between his fathers. 

It may not have been when he started equating his parents kissing with a sense of security, but that was when he noticed how close they were. As long as they kept kissing, he imagined neither of them would leave ever again.

*Present*

Fifteen minutes after eleven, Hanni found his dad sitting on the trunk of the car, ice cream cone in hand and Papa standing directly in front of him, head bowed and hands on the younger man’s knees.

“Do you want me to come back later?” Hanni asked, a few feet away. 

“No... You’ve always had such marvelous timing, kiddo,” Daddy said dryly, as he shook his head. 

“What?” Hanni frowned, unsure of what he was referring to. “Papa what does he mean by that?” 

“He means you were supposed to be here at eleven, young man,” Papa told him, though the slight pull of his lips made his son doubt that was what his dad meant. 

“The line took longer than I thought,” Hanni said.

“You could have called.” 

Hanni winced as he bit his lip. Sometimes it seemed like the phone was connected to his hand but when he was doing something, he forgot it existed. “Sorry, yeah, I should have. Why didn’t you call me?” 

“We’re the parents here,” Will told him much too sternly to be serious as both moved away and refused to meet his eyes. “Come on, it’s late.” 

“Shotgun!” Hanni yelled only to laugh at the dirty look his dad shot him as he opened the back door and gave him a pointed look. “Fine, just wait ‘til I start to drive. Darcy gets shotgun all the time.” 

“Did you have fun with your friends?” Papa asked as he turned his head to look at his son once they were in the car. 

“Yeah, it was great!” Hanni’s smile wavered. “What happened with that guy? I heard him yell at Daddy.” 

“Nothing,” Papa said, his voice suddenly gone cold. “He apologized for making a scene and went on his way.” 

Hanni grinned and moved to the middle of the back seat so he could rest his head on Papa’s shoulder. “Did he get the same speech I did for making a scene today?” 

“I was saving the speech for tomorrow, when I could be assured I have your full attention,” Papa said and kissed the teen’s head as he moved away with a groan. 

From the back he could see his dad’s shoulders shake as he laughed quietly and reached out to place his hand on Papa’s forearm while the older man started the car. Hanni relaxed against the comfortable leather and closed his eyes. He felt safe and loved, and it had less to do with what they said than with how they expressed it-- to each other, and to him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hannibal and Will discuss their night at the fair.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was not beta approved :C sorry.

Chapter 2

 

"Why did you let me eat all that stuff?” Will groaned as he curled onto his side, his voice telling his husband he was feeling some minor discomfort rather than any actual pain.

“Trying to fatten you up,” Hannibal said, climbing into bed behind him, and pinching the bit of extra skin on his hip, “in order to eat you.”

“Ha!” Will gave a very unamused snort, as he smacked the hand away. “Not funny! And don’t you dare call me Hansel.”

“I was thinking Gretel, actually,” Hannibal said softly, moving his hand to play with one of Will’s curls.

“Suddenly I’m reminded that I’m supposed to be very upset with you,” Will mumbled and curled around his pillow.

“Are you now?” Hannibal asked, letting his hand slide under the younger man’s shirt and over the stomach. His touch was slow, hesitant, trying to judge how upset Will really was. When the younger man didn’t pull away, he assumed he was only being teased and played along. “What wickedness am I guilty of?”

“Don’t play ignorant,” Will said, words muffled by the pillow. “It doesn’t suit you.”

“Perhaps I was slightly out of line,” Hannibal conceded with a high sigh as he made to pull away only to have the younger man whimper and move closer. He smiled but didn’t let it leak into his voice. “Does this mean I’m forgiven”

Will groaned again and relaxed against the other’s chest, giving Hannibal better access to his stomach. “Not even close. Keep rubbing Dr. Lecter.”

**Two Hours Back**

“Want to go on the ferris wheel?” Will asked with a devilish smile and a wink at the older man when Hannibal turned to face him. 

“When have I ever denied you?"

"About ten minutes ago when you physically removed me from the hot dog stand," Will said, doing his best to look miffed, but there was a sparkle in his eyes that he could not possibly hide.

"That man was so obviously unqualified to be handling food."

"It's a hotdog," Will couldn't help but laugh, inching closer until there was barely any space between their shoulders. "You don't need a culinary degree to make them."

"But a basic understanding of hygiene should be required," Hannibal nearly snarled as remembered how the man wiped the sweat off his face with a napkin and threw it down next to the utensils.

"There is beauty in all of your madness," Will said, his smile turning fond as he slipped his fingers into his husband's hand and laced their fingers together. Hannibal's high standards were exhausting, annoying, and very familiar. Watching the older man frown and make a fuss, all the while staying close to Will's side, filled the younger man with a warmth that spread through him.

"It all starts and ends with you," Hannibal said, lifting the hand that was in his up to his lips and laying a kiss across the knuckles.

Burgundy met blue and held them there. They were frozen, alone in the world for a moment in time, until it was shattered by a man that smelled strongly of alcohol.

"Watch yourself, fucking asshole."

“I am,” Will said, eyes narrowing on the man. “Maybe you should watch where you’re going.” 

“You have a problem with me?” the man asked, swaying on his feet as he stepped into Will’s personal space. Hannibal’s hand on his chest made him pause, glance at the older man before settling his glare back on the less threatening profiler. “Going to have your buttbuddy fight me?” he asked, his voice rising. “Just like a fucking pansy ass cocksucker -”

“You will lower your voice while in the presence of children” Hannibal said, voice low and menacing as he stepped forward, putting himself between the two man. “You will also apologize to my husband or the last thing you will ever taste on your tongue will be your lacerated testicales before I leave you to bleed out in the woods, only returning to let my dogs finish off your remains so that there will be nothing left to identify your body.” 

The man paled, blinked owlishly, before baking up. “You’re sick, man.”

“That wasn’t an apology,” the doctor said, eyebrows drawn together in obvious irritation.

“Look, sorry man,” the man said glancing over at Will. “You need to keep the nutjob away from people.” 

Hannibal took a step forward and the man almost tripped over himself in an attempt to put some distance between them.

“Was that really necessary?” Will asked, shaking his head in disbelief. “We’re in public.” 

“He was-”

“-no! Don’t say it!” Will groaned. “I don’t want to hear it. Christ, Han, I can take care of myself!” 

Hannibal didn’t say anything as the younger man stormed off, just following quietly. He, in no way, regretted what he had done. Will needed just some time to calm down, and then he would win his husband over with food and and a little bit of PDA. Then all would be forgiven.

*Present*

Perhaps the hotdog and ice cream hadn’t gone as far as the doctor had hoped they would. Hannibal closed his eyes, still smiling, he started caressing the soft skin under his hand once more. “I will admit that it was a bit obscene of me to threaten to castrate the man in public, though in my defense, I was careful about keeping my voice low.”

“You really have no idea how menacing that makes you sound, hu?” Will chuckled, no longer concerned about the incident at the fair as the discomfort started to ease. “Maybe we should all be a little bit more careful about how we act in public.”

“The man blamed you for something that was entirely his own fault,” Hannibal said, setting his chin over his husband’s shoulder, without pausing in his ministration. “But I have a feeling you are no longer referring to the man I had words with.”

“It’s a Lecter thing, right?” Will asked, turning his head just a fraction to look at the doctor. “Being unable to quietly walk away.”

“I do when I must,” Hannibal pointed out.

“You mean when you have every intention of finding them later on.”

“Yes,” Hannibal acknowledge with a small shrug. “We have never been indecent in public, and you can rest assured that I would be the one to put a stop to it if there was a line crossed.”

Will turned his head back as far as it would go, just so the other could see his face. 

“That wasn’t technically in public and you were the instigator,” Hannibal argued, leaning forward to place a brief, hard kiss on the other’s lips.

**A little over an hour ago**

“Want a lick?” Will asked holding up the cone. 

“You are going to make yourself sick,” Hannibal warned as they left the fair behind them. 

“I can’t help it,” Will frowned. “There’s so much here and I just want a taste of everything.” 

“Do I not provide you with enough diversity for your palate?” Hannibal asked as he paused, causing Will to do the same. For a moment the older man seemed truly hurt, and Will was quick to set him at ease. 

“I’d be perfectly happy to have nothing but the taste of you on my lips for the rest of my life,” Will said, wrapping his arms around the other’s neck, while being careful not to get any ice cream into the silvering strands.

Hannibal was hesitant at first, remaining rigid against his husband. Slowly, between the sweetness of the ice cream and that familiar taste of Will, the doctor found himself relaxing, arms wrapping around the waist and pulling him closer. Will moaned into his mouth, and rubbed up against him, knowing perfectly well the effect it would have on his husband. The hands at the small of his back quickly made their way into his hair, and the kiss turned from playful to heated. Will pulled back a little to meet the others eyes. They were darker than usual, and the sight of them made his breath catch.

Will pulled away and looked around, licking his lips as he tried to calm his breathing. It was almost eleven, and away from the fair and it’s bright lights, the night was still and dark. 

“Will, what are you doing?” Hannibal hissed as the younger man grabbed his wrist and pulled him into a dark alley. “Hanni will be back any minute.” 

“That boy is never on time,” Will said with a laugh as he pushed his husband into the doorway with one hand. He took a long lick of his ice cream before handing it over and dropping to his knees. “Hold this.” 

“Will, don’t-” Was all Hannibal got out before his half hard cock was pulled out and made contact with Will’s cool mouth. “Oh.”

Will took that as encouragement.

*Present*

Will laughed, then rolled back on to the other and sighed contently. 

“Maybe Hanni was right,” Will said softly. “Maybe it really is time we take it easy in public. We’re not a pair of young starry-eyed lovers anymore.” 

Hannibal shifted behind him until he was sitting up against the headboard. Will laid in his lap, gazing up with tired blue eyes. The doctor removed the glasses and ran a finger along the edge of his jaw. 

“We were never that young, my good Will, and as for our love,” Hannibal paused, tongue working over his lower lip, “I’m helpless to deny you, nor do I think I should.”

Will hummed pleasantly. “You don’t think we’re being rude?” 

“We are giving the world a gift.”

Will shook his head, chuckling softly. “Than why complain?” 

“No one said the world is worthy of it,” Hannibal explained, his thin lips pulled up in the corners. 

“No,” Will said closing his eyes and rubbing his cheek against the other’s thigh. “but do keep in mind that this is all your fault. You started it.” 

“Is that so?” Hannibal asked, sounding amused. 

‘Ah-ha,” Will muttered. 

*About Seventeen Years Ago*

Hannibal fed everyone from FBI agents, to colleagues, to associates he had come to know from the social circles he frequented, and it was due to that fact that their first date had to be on neutral ground. The restaurant was not up to Hannibal’s usual standards but far above Will’s and he looked down at his suit self consciously. 

“You look very nice,” Hannibal reassured him, far more pleased than he was willing to admit by the effort the younger man had put into getting ready. Trimmed, and free of dog hair, Will managed to be pull off enduring with his attempt to meet Hannibal’s approval as well as handsome to the point of breathtaking. 

“Yeah?” Will asked, uncertain, feeling his cheeks heat as Hannibal stepped out of the car, the same time his own door was opened for him by the valet.

Hannibal smiled, eyes traveling up and down, not missing the way the blush only deepened. “Very handsome.” 

Will ducked his head and followed the doctor as he opened the door. Before Will could step through it, it closed and he was pushed against it. The contact was brief, and light but no less powerful. He would have thought he imagined it if not for the unfamiliar taste of wine on his lips.

“I don’t usually find myself giving in to temptation,” Hannibal said, and Will realized his eyes were still closed. “But in all honesty I would not have been able to give you the proper attention during dinner.” 

“Thinking about the kiss?” Will asked, unable to hide the pleased smile at the thought of someone wanting him bad enough that it would be distracting, especially to someone as disciplined as Hannibal. He moved away from the door just as the valet returned from parking the car. “Did it help?”

“Not at all,” Hannibal said, letting the man enter the restaurant finally. 

What had started out as fascination, had somehow inspired attraction. That wasn’t something Hannibal was completely unfamiliar with. Watching him blush practically from the moment he opened the door, chuckle as they discussed a crime scene, and flush as Hannibal pulled away… the affection he hadn’t been aware of growing inside him chose that moment to make itself known. 

For a moment it was terrifying. 

Will turned back, the blue of his eyes catching the light, and he smiled, shy and unsure. 

Hannibal returned the smile, much like the kiss, it hadn’t been carefully thought out. For the moment, for this night, he wanted nothing more than an engaging conversation and another taste of Will Graham. With time he would know if he was still capable of feeling anything beyond the affection. 

*Present*

“Will?” Hannibal asked softly, and smiled when he got nothing in return. 

He slipped a hand under Will’s head and raised it up in order to get a pillow under it. He removed the jeans and the shirt as gently as he could before pulling back the blanket as far as he could. 

“Come on, love,” Hannibal whispered. “I need you to roll over.” 

Will groaned but did as he was told, hugging the pillow and yawning. “It’s cold. Come here.” 

“I’ll be right there,” he promised as he left the room, making his way into the kitchen.

The lights were on and he found a sleepy teen staring at an open fridge.

“Are you hungry?” Hannibal asked. He came up behind his son and reached around him for the milk. 

“Not hungry….” Hanni said, biting his lip, unable to decide what it was he wanted. “I only had the funnel cake at the fair.” 

“Then you must be starving,” Hannibal chuckled. He pushed a few dishes around and pulled out the leftover cherry pie from two nights ago. “Will you join me?”

“It’s completely unfair of you to hide all the good stuff,” Hanni complained as he got the plates, spoons and cups. 

“Between Daddy and yourself it is all in the name of survival.” 

Hanni snorted as the remainder of the pie was divided and he was given the bigger piece. He smiled around a spoonful, appreciative of the taste and the skill no matter how many times he had it and laughed when he caught his father watching him. 

“Wouldn’t have to hide the food if you didn’t make it so good.”

“There will be no blasphemy in my kitchen.”

“Apologizes,” Hanni said, holding up his hands in surrender, wishing he could hide his grin as well as his father.

There was a few moments of silence as the teen watched the older man. He had spent the majority of the night thinking about the love his fathers had for each other and only a moment of it thinking about the time it seemed like it wasn’t enough. He had seen them get upset with each other, argue, and even storm off, but he had never seen them get close to another break up. At least, it didn’t appear that way to him. He didn’t want to be caught off guard again. 

“Papa?” Hanni sounded almost nervous. “Remember when you and Dad split up?” 

“Of course,” Hannibal said, putting effort in appearing neutral, not wanting the boy to think the question upset him. “What about it?”

“Why did you guys… What happened?” 

“It was a long time ago,” Hannibal said gently. “Does it really matter?” 

“Did you do something?” Hanni winced as he asked the question, feeling bad for even suggesting it. 

“What makes you think that?” 

“Daddy left you.” 

“He did not leave me. We simply needed a break.” 

“But why?” 

“That isn’t important,” Hannibal told him firmly, not willing to disclose to his son what happened. He was fine with the idea of the boy thinking that it had been his fault. The truth was he didn’t think his son could view the situation without casting judgment on one or both of his parents. When Hanni had more life experience to draw from, when he could understand that it wasn’t simply black or white, it would still be Will’s story to tell. “Are you worried it might happen again?” 

Hanni dropped his eyes, playing with his pie, before scooping some up and taking a bite. 

“Hanni?” The teen looked up, realizing he hadn’t answered. “Neither your father or I are going anywhere.” 

“Good,” Hanni said and then couldn’t help smirking. “Better not. Daddy is a catch.” 

“Is that so?” 

Hanni nodded as the smirk turned into a wide grin. “You’re a catch too.” 

“Go to bed,” Hannibal said sternly, making the teen laugh and gulp down the last three bites. 

Hanni was almost out of the kitchen when he saw his father turn on the water to wash the dishes. With a sigh he grabbed a towel and went to stand next to the older man. “You have issues.” 

“How very observant. You’ll make an excellent psychiatrist.” 

“Not the best way to get girls.” 

“I don’t know,” Hannibal said, winking at the boy. “I got myself quite the catch.”   
Hanni shook his head, groaning as he leaned against his father’s shoulder. He took the rinsed dish out of the older man’s hand and dried it, not moving from his spot until all the dishes were done and they could return to bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if there was less killing than expected :D I must have been in a forgiving mood when I wrote this ... 
> 
> First kiss was for Matyx, who was curious to see how it happened.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for your support guys! Love every moment I get to spend here, and hearing from everyone. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy Teen Hanni, he'll be here for a bit but then he's going back in the box.


End file.
